


i have friends that won't feel like monsters

by lauryne96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, FredxSlytherin OFC, Friends With Benefits, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Multi, Personal Growth, Slow Burn, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament, anti-divination content, i have been reading fanfiction for over years and never written any help, minor character eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauryne96/pseuds/lauryne96
Summary: Serena Nott, the only girl to be raised by her widowed father is entering her sixth year at Hogwarts, knowing that for her own sake, she needs to keep her head down focus on her studies, not some blasted Tri-Wizard Tournament. Or the cheeky red head who keeps catching her eye when she least suspects it.Something is coming and the world is changing, soon Serena will need to decide who she wants to be.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading fan fiction for approximately a decade and a half, and yet I have never actually published anything that I have written anywhere. Please enjoy this quarantine driven, highly self indulgent FredxSlytherin OFC story that I really have no idea where it is going.

Prologue

Screams of joy and mirth had quickly turned into screams of terror overnight. She’d awoken with a jolt, and fumbling around in the dark for her wand, she could tell that something wasn’t right. Climbing out of her bed, and casting ‘Lumos’, she could see that the tent was empty - except for her younger brother who was still sleeping soundly. Poking her head outside, she could see nothing but people running - from what was still uncertain, however she knew it would be foolish to stay put. She shook her brother awake, and after getting her shoes on and a jacket, she joined the running crowds, making sure that her brother's hand was tightly grasped in hers. Hoping she was going in the right direction, she kept an eye out for her older brother and her dad, but they were nowhere to be found. 

It was then she saw what- no who- she was running from. There were about two dozen wizards in black cloaks and white masks all cursing anyone that managed to cross their path. She saw women being thrown around in the air, and men stunned on the ground. She gripped her wand in her coat pocket and urged her brother to run faster. Moving towards the forests, with her brother asking question after question, she ignored him, needing to find the Portkey point to take them back home. Hopefully the rest of her family would follow. 

She set off through the trees, and when they had lost sight of the clearing she finally let go of her brother’s hand. Lighting ‘lumos’ once again, she moved quickly through the thick cover of trees, only to come face to face with some shocking red hair. 

“Hey are you alright?” The red haired boy asked her instinctively, but when he saw her his eyes narrowed. “Oh. It’s you. Surely you’ve got no reason to be afraid, Nott.”

She was confused. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Weasley.” She nudged her younger brother behind her, and heard a noise of protestation. 

“Sure you don’t. You Slytherins’ are all the same. Don’t try anything funny. Stay away from us and our family. That includes Harry.”

That only served to make her more confused. “What would I want with your family - or Harry Potter for that matter?” There could only be one Harry the Weasley boy (She couldn’t tell which one) was referring to. 

“Don’t play dumb. Get out of here.” Serena didn’t have time for this. Rolling her eyes, she did what she was told. The screams were getting louder now, they were coming through the forest, getting closer. She turned back and the Weasley boy disappeared. Bright green light illuminated the sky above her and Theodore. She looked up to see an image of a skull with a snake escaping its mouth, and suddenly knew exactly why the Weasley boy did not seem happy to see her. As soon as she reached the Portkey point, she and her brother grabbed a hold of the chipped teacup, making their way to safety. All she could hope was that her older brother was not caught up in this too. It was definitely too late for her dad.


	2. Chapter 1 - a nearly uneventful train journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note - I am not J.K Rowling and absolutely do not endorse J.K Rowling or her treatment of the Trans community. This is a fully accepting and inclusive space and I will not tolerate any hate towards marginalised groups of any kind.

Heads were turning as Juniper and I strode down the train platform, trunks in tow. I knew however, that the heads turning were not paying me a lick of attention- not when I was walking with one Juniper Pertinger. My best friend’s mother was a model turned clothing designer whilst her father was a famous magizoologist and a three time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile Award. Needless to say, my best friend had inherited the best of both of her parents genes. The worst part is that I knew Juniper wouldn’t have even noticed people watching her - she was too busy telling a story about meeting one of the Chasers for the Wimbourne Wasps at an end of summer party her mother had dragged her to at the Montague house last weekend. I nodded and gasped in the right places, whilst dragging my trunk over to the Slytherin carriage. I was keeping an eye out for our other friend Eleanor, but knew it was unlikely she would be around - she was the Slytherin 6th year Prefect and they had to have their first meeting of the year on the train. 

Finally making her way to an empty compartment, I threw my trunk under the seat and smoothed out my lavender robes before I sat down. Juniper was still going on, and I was only partly paying attention, choosing instead to let my fluffy ginger cat, Sylvia out of her little compartment to curl up on my lap.  
“Wow, darling. Sounds tremendously exciting.” I said, scratching Sylvia under the chin. I was hoping that that was the right thing to say, and apparently it was, as Juniper looked satisfied. “It absolutely was, he was gorgeous and did this thing with his tongue that made me swoon. But enough about me, did you have a good rest of your summer?” Juniper asked. I was about to respond when a dark haired boy poked his head around the compartment door.  
“Ren, you didn’t see my coin pouch in the entrance hall this morning did you? I can’t find it anywhere.” the boy asked, staring at Juniper as if he was transfixed.  
“Theo I told you already, I stuck it in your trunk, because I knew you’d forget it.” I sighed. My younger brother could be the most forgetful thing, it was infuriating. I was always having to be the brain for the two of them - especially on September the First.  
“Thanks Ren.” he said lightly, and with a well practiced false casual tone, he turned to face Juniper. “Hey Juniper, good summer?” he asked, his slight irish lilt betraying his nerves.  
“Fine thanks little Theo, how was yours?” she inquired. Theodore Nott looked incredibly disappointed to be referred to as “little” - especially given that he was very proud of the fact that he had grown a full two inches over summer. He simply nodded, and left the compartment, his nerve completely shattered. 

“That boy is going to be an absolute menace soon. Sorry he’s so obsessed with you.” I was truly embarrassed on behalf of my little brother. “Nah, he’ll grow out of it. And anyway, it’s kind of cute, his little crush.” Juniper replied before quickly changing the subject to the new dress robes her mother was designing for the fall/winter season. Apparently there’d be a great need for them this year, but Gwendolyn Pertinger would not say a word as to why.  
“Well tell me then, O’ Wise Seer, why do you think there will be a great need for dress robes?” I asked in jest. Juniper was the smartest person I knew who was still bothering to take Divination as a NEWT level subject.  
“Shut up. Professor Trewlawny does think I have a gift, you know.”  
“Professor Trewlawny would think my cat had a gift if it wandered into her classroom. As long as Sybbie here didn’t pass out from the incense fumes.”  
“Well, it’s an easy O at least. Whatever is the most miserable, is what she’ll most enjoy. Now let me do your horoscope.”  
I rolled my eyes, but let her pull out my birth chart and we spent too long making up incredibly dramatic and fantastical fortunes for each other.  
“Looks like you’ll find true love at last this year, Serena. That Venus in Sagittarius of yours has been looking for someone adventurous. Someone exciting.” Juniper giggled. Pity, I thought. As the one person I wanted to pay attention to me could definitely not be called adventurous. Or particularly exciting. Caspian Burke was the only Slytherin boy in my year I could stomach. He was studious and kind, and had huge goals - he wanted to be a member of the Wizengamot - not just in his family’s seat either, he wanted to campaign for one based on his own right. But adventurous he was not. 

Suddenly there were loud noises coming from the corridor outside and I saw a streak of white blonde hair run by. Malfoy. Merlin, isn’t he just an absolute prick. He’s in my brother’s year and struts around as if he owns the place. Lucius Malfoy isn’t even on the Board of Governor’s anymore, it’s ridiculous what that kid thinks he can get away with. Juniper and I poked our head out of the compartment only to see a small fireworks display and some very loud and inappropriate noises. The Weasley twins, of course. Malfoy was yelling at them to get out of the Slytherin carriage, something about how he didn’t want the carriage to get filthy. I looked around to see most people peeking out from their compartments. Majority of the Slytherin Quidditch team were in the compartment next to us, and they were laughing loudly at Malfoy’s words. Miles Bletchley leaned out and gave two fingers to the twins, asking “Are you excited to be back at Hogwarts, lads? To get your own bed and everything. Don’t have to share with your entire family.” One of the twins drew his wand, but the other held him back. Cassius Warrington smirked and joined in. “Can your mum even afford to feed all of you? I suppose that’s what happens when you’re too uncultured to have anything else to be entertained by- you end up with a giant family like Weasley’s.”  
I rolled my eyes, it’s not even a clever joke. Who cares if the Weasley’s are poor, it’s not like they can help it.  
“Shut the fuck up about my family, pricks.” the one being held back by his brother snarled at the compartment.  
“Or what?” taunted Bletchley, pulling out his wand too.  
“Or it’ll be detention for the lot of you.” a voice behind the twins called out. It was Eleanor. Wonderful. She always had a charming knack of diffusing situations.  
“Ah, Eleanor!” One of the twins - the one holding back the other - laughed and let her past “Light of my life, fire of my loins - oo-er. I hope you had as radiant a summer as you yourself.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere Weasley. I suggest you take your twin and head back to the Gryffindor carriage. We won’t be long until we reach Hogsmede.”  
“Right you are Miss. Come along Fred, you heard the lady. Gents, lovely to see you all again, do enjoy the smell.” And just as he was leaving, he-George Weasley, apparently, very subtly tossed a dungbomb into their compartment before closing the door to the carriage behind them. I watched them both leave, laughing their heads off, and quickly let Eleanor through so we could close the door to our own compartment before the smell made its way through. We could hear the boys complaining through the wall and had to hold in our giggles. Juniper flicked the lock shut so they couldn't come in here.

Eleanor flopped down in her seat and sighed, before helping herself to the not tiny pile of chocolate frogs that I had accumulated from the trolley lady. “Nothing like a classic bit of Slytherin/Gryffindor Rivalry to truly welcome us back. And here I thought that we would have outgrown it over the summer” I said sarcastically and Eleanor rolled her eyes at me.  
“I’ve missed that optimism, Serena, truly, but the day that the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry ends is the day that I become Keeper for England.”  
Juniper piped up from the corner where she was changing into her school uniform, "You should become Chaser for England though Elle."  
Eleanor desperately wanted to be on the school Quidditch team, but Slytherin hasn't let a girl play for at least a decade - maybe with Flint gone this year she could finally try out. Trying not to stare at Juniper's flat stomach and how wonderful her golden skin looked in the late afternoon sun. Apparently I was not the only Nott who couldn't keep my tongue in my mouth when it came to Juniper. I shook my head to clear the fog and turned back to Eleanor with as wide a grin as I could manage "Can't be any worse than the useless mob you've currently got playing for you!"  
I paid for that comment with a jumper thrown at my face but I couldn't help but laugh. The Quidditch World Cup had been good for exactly one thing, and that has been endless bragging rights over my English friends. Pulling on my uniform at last the train finally came to a stop. 

We made our way off the train up to the carriage only to see Malfoy shoving a small girl with a huge mess of blonde hair out of the way to get to the horseless carriages quicker. I stopped to help her up and noticed that she had radishes hanging from her ears. She smiled in thanks and skipped on, but by the time I looked around, Eleanor and Juniper had disappeared. I shrugged and made my way to a carriage, only to realise it was occupied by that same copper red hair I remembered from the forest all those weeks ago. Identical laughs cut off and smiles faded as I stuck my head through, and before I knew it it was too late and the door had closed, the carriage moving up to the castle. Stuck with the Weasley twins. I prayed to Merlin for a swift journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to a story that I have not actually thought through that well. It will be relatively canon compliant until i see something in canon that I don't like in which huge liberties will be taken. This story takes place when Serena is in her 6th year at Hogwarts and this takes place in the year of Goblet of Fire, so she is two years ahead of Harry + friends and therefore in the same year as the twins. 
> 
> I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave them! I would love to hear from anyone who would consider reading this.


	3. A feast and a fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a feast, there is a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mention of a minor character with an eating disorder at the end of the chapter.

The beginning of the Welcome Feast had passed without major incident. Slytherin gained a new tiny legion to the ranks. All of them seem so small this year and I can’t help but think that I was never so tiny when I was eleven. The exciting news of the year of course, was that the Quidditch Cup wouldn’t be taking place this year. Eleanor and I were despondent, as was most of the school - until Dumbledore continued his announcement. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. What a joke. Truly horrendous competitions to consider letting children enter into. I am so thankful that Jasper has already left and I won’t be seventeen until December, and therefore will be too young to enter - just. I doubt that father would have let me anyway, surely it wouldn’t be proper for a woman of the Nott family to enter such things. I wonder what mother would have thought. She probably thought it would have been a marvellous adventure. 

I am, however, looking forward to meeting students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I apparently have cousins at Beauxbatons, but I’ve only met them a couple of times and not since I started Hogwarts. Father always spoke well of Durmstrang, but everything I’ve heard of them freaks me out - and who would want to live in Eastern Europe anyway, Scotland is bad enough. 

The conversation at the table during the Feast revolved exclusively around the Tournament. Both Cassius and Miles were going to be seventeen by Halloween, so both were planning on entering - Juniper turns seventeen on the 30th, so she just reaches the cut off. Personally I think she’d be brilliant - but who knows how the Champion will be chosen. I bet it’ll be some stupid Gryffindor who doesn’t know up from down - or potentially worse, some Hufflepuff. I still don’t think it’s worth cancelling Quidditch over. Even if I don’t play, the victory parties in the Slytherin common room are the only time the place feels remotely alive - even if Professor Snape makes us go to bed at midnight. Caspian wouldn’t be a bad champion, but I think his birthday isn’t until June so he is surely out of the running. I could hear Theo further down the table complaining about the age rule, but honestly I am so relieved. Neither he nor that Malfoy snot could put their name in. Malfoy’s goons looked confused, so clearly not much had changed there. 

I filled my plate with roast vegetables - the Hogwarts house elves always do the best roast carrots, I don’t know how they get them so crispy yet smooth. Juniper was talking to Eleanor, no doubt making the to-be-snogged list of the year, whilst I glanced up at the staff table, trying to take a look at the new Defense teacher. Defense has always been one of my favourite subjects, especially last year with Professor Lupin - he is the sole reason I got an O in my O.W.L. exam last year, to say nothing of the fact that he was pretty fit in a shabby academic way. Moody looks terrifying, quite frankly, and I am not looking forward to lessons with him. “Davies got tall this year,” I heard and turned back to Elle and Juniper, who were arguing about the possibility of getting the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain to snog them. Juniper has always been able to get anyone she wants to snog her, and I said as much. She just rolled her eyes, but smiled too, looking over at Roger Davies at the Ravenclaw table. There was only ever one guy on my to-be-snogged list, and unfortunately despite living in the same part of the castle and having nearly every class together for six years, I am pretty sure he thinks my name is Stella. Still, I looked over at him. Dear Merlin even when he was eating he looked perfect. Beautifully floppy brown hair, square black frames perched on his long, thin nose. He smiled over at Damien Avery of the year above, and I thought I just might about die, it was so beautiful. He looked over at me, and raised his eyebrows at my staring. My face was beet red as I turned back to Juniper and Eleanor who were both smiling at me knowingly. 

“Don’t.” I said, and both of them looked at me with mock innocence. 

“Don’t what?” Asked Juniper and I glared at her. 

“You know exactly what.” I said. They had been watching me pine for Caspian Burke for at least two years now, and every year started the same. “You simply have to talk to him this year, Serena.” Eleanor said, pointing her dessert fork in his direction.

“And why on Merlin’s Green Earth would I do that?” I asked, and they both simultaneously rolled their eyes. Over Juniper’s shoulder I could see Fred and George Weasley all the way across the hall at the Gryffindor table throwing the recently materialised dessert at another red headed boy. The Weasley’s really do have more children than they know what to do with. 

“You need to grow a pair of balls and just ask him to Hogsmede or something, Serena. It is very much getting to the stage of the pathetic.” Juniper said and my mouth dropped open in mock outrage. I am well aware that I have fallen deeply into the Valley of the Pathetic and am making my way to the Village of the Truly Sad. I served myself some Victorian Sponge Cake to make myself feel better. 

I was just finishing up my dessert when Eleanor stood up and commanded the first years to follow her. I hope Juniper got the password from her because I had been completely absorbed in cake and absolutely not looking at Caspian Burke, not even a little bit. I also, notably, did not pay any attention to the antics over at the Gryffindor table - at one point they got so loud Professor McGonagall threatened to send her own house so far into negative points they would be making them up for the whole year. Of course, Dumbledore would always just rescue them, same as always - the biased old coot. 

Juniper and I drifted back to the Common Room in a food related daze, six years of muscle memory directing us down to the Dungeons. Juniper had got the password - Black Dahlias - and the wall parted to the plush leather couches and classic glamour of the Slytherin Common Room. Home. The little firsties looked terrified with the third years telling stories about Hufflepuffs drowning in the Black Lake and seeing their corpses out of the common room window. Thankfully, I am not a Prefect and therefore do not have to bother correcting them. There hasn't been a Hufflepuff float past the windows since the fifties. All I cared about was my four poster bed and ensuring that Ivy Selwyn didn’t steal my bed by the windows - the cool green light of the lake was one of the most relaxing things in the world and very necessary to my night time routine. 

I was just getting into bed when Eleanor came through, having finally sorted things out with the first years - apparently one of the girls’ cats had attacked another and there was a huge debacle. I was grateful, not for the first time, that I was not made Prefect last year and all I had to worry about was getting enough time in the bathroom the five of us shared so I could do the entirety of my nighttime skincare routine. 

Juniper pulled the curtains of my four poster bed open just before I pulled my silk sleep mask over my eyes. “You really need to do something about the Caspian situation.” she said, and looked very seriously about the whole thing. “He won’t be alone forever and you have the chance now - jump on it.” 

I shook my head, “He doesn’t like me. He doesn’t even know me!” I said and she climbed on to bed. She looked incredible in her silk nightgown, her blonde curls falling beautifully around her face making her look like a particularly sexy angel. I, on the other hand was practically translucent, I was so pale - especially in the lake-diffused moonlight. My hair was pulled back in a tight braid to keep it out of my way while I slept. I would never be in the same category as her. “You are a curvy goddess, Serena. Show it off. Make him know you. You are tall and gorgeous and actually have a brain in your head, which he will like. It’s time. Make this your year!” She shook my calf through the duvet, as if attempting to force me to believe her. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. “Sure, darling. What do I have to lose anyway?” 

“That is exactly the spirit! Good for you. Start tomorrow, yeah? No time like the present!”. She had way too much energy given the amount of food we had both consumed. I could hear Ivy Selwyn puking up dinner in the bathroom - I see that particular affliction of hers hadn’t abated. Pushing Juniper off my bed, I grabbed my wand and pulled the bed curtains closed, and attempted to block Ivy Selwyn’s weight loss progress from reaching my eardrums. Sleep came easy, and all I could hope for in the morning was that Juniper would have no recollection of my promise. I knew that I had plenty to lose from talking to Caspian Burke, my dignity at the top of the list.


End file.
